


Эпохи спустя

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [24]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: В их случае обычные правила не работают.





	Эпохи спустя

**Author's Note:**

> возможно AU, OOC

Кажется, в этой жизни она вспоминает предыдущие раньше остальных, ну или они все принимают решение идти вперед, а не оглядываться. 

Когда Рей впервые встречает Усаги на улице, та отворачивается и проходит мимо. Только свернув за угол, Рей понимает, что и не дышала вовсе, словно решалась ее судьба. Хотя в какой-то мере так и есть. 

Минако удается-таки добиться популярности, и Рей улыбается, когда изредка слышит ее звонкий голос по радио. Вот только сразу переключает, пока не начинается часть о вечной любви. Не в этот раз, не в этом мире. Рей не хочет быть привязанной к прошлому, которое даже история уже не помнит. Возможно, наконец приходит время порвать давно изжившую себя связь, пусть она еще и не встретила Джедайта. А если она и увидит его, пройдет мимо, Рей уверена. Ее любовь принадлежит иному измерению, в этом — она другая. Они все другие. 

Ами она встречает, когда приходит в больницу за рецептом для дедушки. Та с серьезным видом заполняет форму, поправляя пальцем очки, и абсолютно точно ее не узнает. Рей вздыхает с облегчением. Похоже, миру больше не угрожает опасность, раз никто из них не пробуждается. Но тогда почему она помнит? Что с ней пошло не так? 

Она старается особенно не задумываться, потому что следом приходят воспоминания, которые не так просто выбросить из памяти, и каждое связано с ним. Возможно, Джедайт не ее судьба, а проклятие. Чей-то розыгрыш, шутка, которая преследует ее через века. Ее и девочек, которые сейчас живут своей жизнью, не связанной с ее. И это тоже смущает, как Рей не старается игнорировать пустоту в сердце. Между ними столько любви и тепла, что отсутствие их сбивает с толку. 

Правильно, это и называется «начать с чистого листа». 

Рей хмыкает и прикрывает глаза. 

Все к лучшему. В конечном счете, все всегда случается к лучшему. 

— Рей? — знакомый голос застает врасплох.

— Мако? — откликается она скорее инстинктивно. 

— Хоть ты меня помнишь! — восклицает та и крепко ее обнимает. — Я уж думала, одна такая. 

Рей давится воздухом и закашливается. 

Реальность догоняет ее и бьет под дых, а ведь Рей уже почти поверила, что у нее появился шанс сбросить груз тысячелетий с плеч. Почти поверила... Но она скучала по Мако. 

— А ты пыталась говорить с девочками? 

Та опускает голову и мрачнеет. Неужели?.. 

— Усаги посмотрела на меня как на чужую и убежала в слезах, Ами подумала, что я ее бывшая пациентка, а Минако смерила презрительным взглядом и спряталась за телохранителя. Так не должно быть, но почему-то случилось. 

— Все будет хорошо, — скорее по привычке выдыхает Рей глупую, заезженную и абсолютно бесполезную присказку, но что еще она сейчас может. 

— А Нефрит?..

Если рвать, то с мясом, решает она. 

— Не знаю, — Мако ежится, словно даже становится меньше. — Слишком страшно, если он меня не узнает. Слишком больно. 

Рей передергивает плечами. Она не знает, что сказать. Иначе начнет думать о своем генерале, а остановиться будет трудно. Невыносимо сложно. 

— Что думаешь делать? 

Рей понимает, что это нечестно, но она не готова взять на себя ответственность за воскрешение или окончательную смерть сейлор воинов. Может, вдвоем станет легче. 

— Ждать, пока он найдет, — грустно улыбается Мако. — Он всегда появляется первым. 

Пустота больно колет в сердце. Все-таки у каждого из них своя история, которую они упрямо повторяют. 

— А если вселенная намекает, что мы ошиблись, и наконец ничего ей не должны? — робко, в основном потому что сама толком не верит, говорит Рей. 

— Он обязательно придет, — во взгляде Мако светится мудрость, смешанная с усталостью и надеждой. — Когда меньше всего буду ожидать. 

— Например, сейчас? — фыркает Рей и закатывает глаза. 

— Например, сейчас, — загадочно усмехается Мако и кивает влево от нее. 

Рей оборачивается, зная и не веря одновременно, и натыкается на задумчивый взгляд Джедайта. Он смотрит на нее, но не видит, явно витает в своих мыслях, далеких отсюда. Она понятия не имеет, что должна чувствовать, не знает, что чувствует прямо сейчас. Столько первых встреч спустя узнавание остается по-прежнему ярким. По коже бегут мурашки, хотя, возможно, и от порыва ветра. Глаза слезятся, наверняка ресничка мешает. Колени подкашиваются, не стоило надевать высокие каблуки. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, она просто удивлена настолько неожиданному совпадению. 

Рей жмурится и отводит взгляд. Невыносимо. Она пытается, честно пытается сохранить свой хрупкий мирок без сенши, генералов и спасения планет, но уже слышит треск стекла по краям купола. Они обречены, они все обречены ходить по кругу и совершать одни и те же ошибки, зная об этом или нет. 

— Я бы выпила. Ты хочешь? 

Мако поджимает губы, но кивает. Две жизни назад Нефрит прошел мимо и даже не оглянулся, Мако понимает. 

— Будет и следующая встреча, — все же вздыхает она. 

Зачем констатировать очевидное? Или она думает о Нефрите? 

— Кем ты работаешь теперь? 

Рей выбирает максимально нейтральную тему. По крайней мере, лучше придумать не получается. Чем дальше от их предназначения, тем лучше. 

— Патологоанатомом, — Мако смеется, глядя на ее округлившиеся глаза. — Мне показалось это максимально нестандартным выбором. 

— Дальше от спасения людей занятия не придумаешь, — хмыкает Рей. — Одобряю. 

— Решила, что пора что-то поменять, раз уж Юпитер не призывает. 

— А причина именно в этом? 

— Я пробудилась десять лет назад, у провидения было достаточно времени.

Рей слышит печаль, даже обиду и прекрасно их понимает. Оказаться ненужной спустя столько эпох больно, но ожидание все равно не отпустит. Нет ничего хуже ожидания и воспоминаний, которые могут догнать в любую секунду. Нет ничего страшнее осознания, что она столько времени обманывает себя. Рей лишилась права на новую жизнь, вспомнив предыдущие, и только сейчас это понимает. Встретив Мако? Встретив Джедайта? Джедайта, у которого не зажглось. 

— Черного не было, поэтому только капучино, — Джедайт улыбается, как будто смотрит не на нее, а на восьмое чудо света. 

— А мы знакомы? — брякает Рей первое, что приходит в голову. Очень нелепое первое. 

— Всегда можем узнать друг друга заново, — обезоруживает ее он. 

И что остается на это сказать? Прыгнуть на шею и завизжать? Нет уж, Рей выше этого. Ведь правда же? 

— Ты хочешь? 

— Иначе я бы здесь не стоял, не думаешь? 

— Может, тебе не с кем выпить кофе, — фыркает она и прячет улыбку за стаканом кофе, который почти вырывает из его рук.

— Нефрит в кафе за углом, — Джедайт кивает Мако, не отводя взгляда от Рей. — Страдает, что ты не придешь, но заказ на двоих сделал. 

Мако хихикает и стремительно уходит. Еле сдерживается, чтобы не бежать вприпрыжку, Рей видит, и усмехается. Она чувствует, как пустоту вытесняют легкость и радость. Кажется, стоит раскинуть руки в стороны, и она полетит. Рей боится об этом думать, чтобы не сглазить. Забавно, она ведь никогда не была суеверной, хоть и разговаривает со священным огнем по сей день. 

— Свахой подрабатываешь? — она выгибает бровь и греет руки о стакан. 

— Только для самых близких.

На дне его глаз пляшут чертята, по которым она так скучала. Дразнятся и перетягивают на свою сторону, предлагают столько удовольствий, сколько она только осмелится захотеть. 

— Значит вы все вспомнили? — как по тонкому льду ступает, но Рей необходимо узнать, почему в этот раз иначе. 

Возможно, время Усаги, Минако и Ами просто еще не пришло. Возможно, нужно еще немного подождать, хотя без жезлов перевоплощения их дружба будет странной и слегка неудобной, наверное.

— Только я и Нефрит, — вздыхает Джедайт. — Зойсат и Кунсайт обычные или делают вид, чтобы отдохнуть от нас хотя бы одну жизнь. 

— Нас тоже только двое, — хмыкает она. — Даже странно, что попарно разморозились. 

— Слишком хотел увидеть тебя, — он протягивает руку и касается ее. 

— Для этого необязательно вспоминать, я бы все равно ходила по улицам Токио, — она чуть прикрывает глаза от тепла, разливающегося по телу. Разумеется, от кофе. 

— Но я бы не знал, как пахнут твои волосы, а лучики почти невидимых морщин расходятся от глаз, когда ты улыбаешься, не смог бы касаться тебя и любоваться улыбкой. 

— На моем месте была бы другая.

Рей спорит из упрямства. Ей не нужно доказательств любви, она и так видит ее в его взгляде. 

— Едва ли найдется кто-то настолько же упрямый, дерзкий и выводящий меня из себя одним взмахом ресниц, — ухмыляется он. — Но я не ищу легких путей, некогда принцесса Марса. 

— О, мой генерал, — томно выдыхает она, картинно прикладывая руку к груди, — как я могу отказать. 

— Сенши — это диагноз, — усмехается он и заправляет прядь волос ей за ухо. 

— Как и бессмертие в крайне запущенной форме, — она чуть склоняет голову набок и прижимается щекой к его ладони. 

— К черту кофе, я слишком долго тебя искал, — Джедайт дергает ее на себя и крепко прижимает. — Прелюдии будут потом. 

— Их смысл как раз в предвкушении удовольствия, — она прищуривается, но и не думает вырываться. 

— В нашем случае обычные правила не работают. 

Рей старалась не сравнивать каждый поцелуй с его поцелуями, не вспоминать, как горит кожа под его пальцами, не чувствовать, насколько чужие прикосновения отличаются от его, мгновенно заставляющих трепетать. Воспоминания сейчас вспыхивают под веками и многократно усиливаются, отзываются в каждой клетке, потому что она ощущает его — близкого, родного и правильного. Все, что было «до» исчезает, остается только «с ним». Ярко, остро, почти болезненно прекрасно. Рей словно натянутая тетива лука — один вдох — и выстрелит. 

— У нас впереди целая жизнь, — шепчет он ей в губы. 

— Снова, — улыбается Рей. 

Слова больше не нужны. Они слишком давно вместе, чтобы тратить на них время. Зачем говорить, когда можно заново открывать друг друга и чувствовать? Чувствовать, как эпохи спустя пламя разгорается с той же силой, что и в самую первую встречу. На самом деле первую.


End file.
